Kurogane
by Uchiha Nai
Summary: Pasaron algunos años desde que Konoha diera por muerta a la ex-heredera del clan.Hinata estaba viva y entrenando con un ninja retirado y una criatura que salvo su vida.El ninja fallece,Hinata se queda con la criatura y vuelve a Konoha.Tsunade reune a todos los ninjas y la pone a prueba en un combate con el traidor Sasuke Uchiha para poder quedarse en la aldea, ¿Qué pasara?-PAUSADO-
1. Prologo

_¡Hola a _todos_ de nuevo! Me alegra de volver a estar aquí con ustedes mis amados lectores jeje suerte que ya mis problemillas familiares terminaron bien y pues nada estoy aquí y les quiero pedir disculpas si me tarde más de lo anunciado de verdad espero que puedan aceptar mis más sinceras disculpas y me siento un poquito avergonzada y disculpen si les falle y cualquier cosita me lo dejan saber jeje._

_Y ya saben aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió de repente y no pude evitar escribirlo jeje espero que les guste y me dicen si lo continuo o no porque no hare un fic donde a nadie le guste jeje pues vamos…_

_Bueno este fic va dedicado a ustedes y si no les gusta ¡NO LO LEAN!_

_Pues ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y Bla Bla Bla ya saben jeje :)._

_Ah y otra cosita el fic de De todos los lugares del mundo me encontraste a mi NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR PERO POR AHORA VOY A CONCENTRARME EN ESTE FIC ¿DE ACUERDO? OK PUES ME DEJO DE RODEOS Y COMENZEMOS YAAA! ^.~_

-hablan-

-"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back_

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

~Prologo~

~•~

~Este prologo será narrado por Hinata desde su punto de vista~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

_~Hinata POV~_

_-"…Nubes grises… _

_-"Gotas diminutas…_

_-"Agua dulce…_

_-"Lluvia fría…_

_-"Tormenta sin control…_

_-"Y relámpagos y truenos…_

Es lo único que veo, siento y escucho desde aquí, noto que el cielo nublado le permite el paso a las gotas para caer libremente a la tierra y esparcirse a donde quieran junto con el imponente viento, su fiel amigo durante un día gris de dulces lagrimas. Y desde donde estoy me encuentro en la situación más patética que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida. Y aquí estoy, y aquí me encuentro, tirada en el suelo lodoso y verde rodeada de arboles. Sí, en un bosque me encuentro después de una gran explosión que ocurrió en el campo de batalla donde hace unas horas estaba yo luchando por "proteger" a Naruto-kun del líder de Akatsuki _Pain_. Que irónico ¿verdad?... y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar me encuentro herida y mis ropas están rotas y sucias.

Aparte de eso, tengo un corte profundo en el abdomen y no puedo detener la hemorragia aunque tenga mi mano presionando dicho lugar, mi hombro izquierdo sangra por un corte de kunai pero no es grave, mi tobillo derecho está fracturado y me sangra una parte de mi nuca, y mi largo cabello azulado está manchado igualmente de sangre, en otras palabras estoy destrozada. Además estoy muy cansada y sin nada de chakra y por la lluvia es probable que coja una fuerte pulmonía, pero ya no importa, moriré de todas formas.

-"_Que buena forma de morir ¿verdad?"-_dijo mi concienciapero apoyo el comentario sinceramente y sonrío con ironía. Observo las nubes, siento las gotas caer en mi pálido rostro y en todo mi cuerpo. Las gotas se mezclan con mi sangre haciendo un gran charco a mi costado izquierdo, abro un poco más los ojos y muevo mi cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro para ver a mi alrededor si hay algo o alguien, aun sin chakra para poder activar mi Byakugan puedo percibir presencias pero ahora no siento ningún alma o algo vivo, lo único que hay a mi alrededor es una espesa neblina.

Trato de levantarme pero el dolor en mi abdomen me impide hacerlo, arrugo levemente mi rostro por el dolor y presiono más mi mano con la herida y con mi otra mano me ayudo a levantarme del suelo mientras aprieto mis dientes. Siento mis piernas tambalearse y también que mis rodillas no soportarán sostenerme.

Al dar el primer paso mis rodillas me fallan al instante, mi tobillo se dobla y caigo boca-abajo al suelo lodoso. Una ráfaga de viento me llega de lleno y me cala hasta los huesos causándome calosfríos y también temblor por todo mi cuerpo.

_-"M-Me...s-siento pa-patética, si...o-otosan me...v-viera...diría que soy u-una ver...güenza"-_ese fue mi pensamiento, y es verdad, mi padre me detesta al igual que todo el Clan Hyūga de mi aldea natal, bueno excepto mi hermana menor Hanabi y mi primo Neji, ellos me apoyaron durante años, al igual que mis amigos Kiba y Shino. Siempre me animaron a seguir adelante para tratar de ganar la aprobación de mi progenitor y del consejo del Clan, además, me ayudaron a entrenar con mi Taijutsu y mi Byakugan, pero, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de ellos tratando de hacerme fuerte, sigo sintiéndome la misma débil e indefensa chica que necesita ser protegida por todos.

A pesar de que era mi camino ninja no rendirme y no retroceder a mi palabra hago justo todo lo contrario, y me pregunto… ¿Qué haría Naruto-kun en mi lugar? Supongo que seguir adelante aunque le contase la vida y no rendirse pasara lo que pasara. Pero,…yo no soy Naruto-kun…y jamás lo seré.

Me remuevo un poco de mi lugar y suelto un suspiro cargado de derrota y frustración.

-¿Este…e-es el…fin?-mi voz suena apagada y de mis ojos salen lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.-Me hu-hubiera gusta…do oír l-la res...puesta de Naruto-kun a m-mi declaración...y v-ver a H-Hanabi convert-tirse en…la l-líder del Clan y decirles a mis a-amigos l-lo…mucho que l-los amo y a K-Kurenai-sensei y a s-su bebé t-también…_-_un dolor en mi pecho se hace presente oprimiéndome el corazón con fuerza, llevo una de mis manos llenas de sangre al pecho y con la otra la cierro con fuerza, muerdo mi labio inferior para tratar no de llorar más, pero era inútil, como lo era yo.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucho una rama crujir, alzo mi vista al frente pero veo que todo comienza a ponerse borroso y la cabeza me empieza a doler a horrores. Suelto un quejido de dolor y con mi dificultad para observar logro ver una gran mancha negra salir entre la neblina y se acerca mí. No estoy segura de lo que es pero podría asegurar que no es una persona pero tampoco puede ser un animal porque ellos no tienen chakra, a excepción de las invocaciones de los ninjas, pero en esta criatura puedo sentir su chakra con una gran cantidad y muy poderosa, pero lo que más me asusta es que no lo pude sentir aun sin mi Byakugan desactivado.

La criatura para en seco frente a mí, se agacha y empieza a... espera ¡¿ME ESTA OLFATEANDO? A pesar de que lo veo borroso no puedo equivocarme, sí, esta cosa me está olfateando. La criatura se mueve y, aun sin dejar de olfatearme, empieza a caminar a mí alrededor como si me estuviera revisando o algo. Cuando terminó de caminar se detiene a mi costado derecho y me empuja para quedar boca-arriba, me vuelvo a quejar por mis heridas y mi sangrado del estomago empeora cada vez más, sí, definitivamente moriré desangrada o devorada por esta extraña criatura que me tiene a su merced y que desconozco completa y totalmente.

Pero enormemente me sorprendo cuando siento que me coge de la capucha de mi chamarra color lila y me empieza a arrastrar junto con él. Automáticamente empiezo a temblar como una hoja y entrecierro torpemente mi mirada en la criatura aunque no pongo resistencia ya que no tengo fuerzas para luchar.

-"_C-Creo que me…devorará d-después de…j-jugar un poco conmigo."-_esa fue la explicaciónmás lógica que pude pensar y acto seguido mientras la misteriosa criatura me seguía arrastrando entre los árboles y con la tormenta sobre nosotros y yo, completamente mojada, herida y dejando una hilera de sangre en el camino, lentamente cerré mis ojos y caí en una profunda oscuridad.

~_Fin Hinata POV~_

-**Será mejor que me apresure a llevarla con el viejo**- dijo la criatura y acto seguido aseguró más el agarre de la capucha de la chamarra de Hinata y con cuidado de que no se lastimara la alzó lentamente y con delicadeza la colocó en su espalda, y con una de sus alas la cubrió para que no se mojara con la lluvia y se adentró al profundo bosque desapareciendo entre la neblina.

~_Continuara..._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_**Notas de Nanny ying-Uchiha**_**: **_Jeje espero que les haya gustado el prologo y me siento súper emocionada jeje la conti de este fic está listo así que lo actualizare más rápido de lo que canta un gallo jaja XD. Y disculpen si esta cortito pero era necesario para que más o menos entendieran lo que pasa. El próximo cap. se van a aclarar cosas y si algo no entienden me lo dejan saber y yo responderé enseguida. Ah y la criatura se va a revelar en el próximo capi jeje por si acaso se lo preguntaban jeje._

_Y si encuentran errores ortográficos ¡lo siento! O/O._

_Y bien ¿qué les pareció?_

_Dejen su respuesta en los reviews y yo los leeré y contestaré gustosa._

_Acepto opiniones, críticas, dudas, maldiciones, halagos, amenazas etc. Jajaja. _

_¿Merezco un review? _

_Besitos a toditooooossss!_

_**Nanny ying-Uchiha**___


	2. El dueño y una historia

_¡Hola de nuevo chicos! ¡Como lo prometí aquí esta 2do cap! :)_

_Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado el prologo, a mi me encanto escribirlo y bien inspirada estaba jeje y lo que me hace más feliz es que se lo enseñe a mi hermanita menor de 10 años y ella me dijo que le gustó mucho y que era interesante y ella me animó a seguir esta historia y, en mi opinión personal, creo que este fic vale la pena continuarlo y trabajarlo jeje pero espero que ustedes piensen igual jeje me esforzaré con este fic y ustedes me dirán su opinión. _

_Pues ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y Bla Bla Bla ya saben jeje :)._

_OK PUES ME DEJO DE RODEOS Y COMENZEMOS YAAA!^.~_

-hablan-

-"pensamientos"-

_Flash back_

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

~Chapter1: El dueño y una historia~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

La noche se había presentado, la tormenta aun no cesaba y se podía sentir como los rayos y truenos partían el cielo con cada azote acompañado con un ruido increíblemente estruendoso y desaparecían rápidamente sin dejar rastro y volvían a repetirlo incontables veces. La lluvia era más fuerte que antes al igual que las ráfagas de viento que mecían, recogían, arrastraban y llevaban las hojas de los arboles de un lugar a otro y todo lo que se atravesara en el camino y así sucesivamente.

En las profundidades del bosque caminaba a paso apresurado la misteriosa criatura junto con Hinata pero aun estaba inconsciente, además estaba más pálida que antes y la hemorragia empeoró. La criatura le echó una mirada rápida a la chica que cargaba en su espalda y se adentró más al bosque hasta lograr divisar unos metros adelante una pequeña cabaña de madera con un establo de animales y un pequeño huerto de verduras. La cabaña consistía de dos pisos y con un pórtico en la entrada iluminada con 2 faroles, en otras palabras la cabaña estaba en perfectas condiciones y parecía cómoda y cálida.

La puerta de la entrada principal de la cabaña se abre y de esta sale un hombre alto de unos 50 años, pelo castaño largo canoso atado a una coleta baja, ojos negros, tez ligeramente morena, una cicatriz de forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda y vestido con unos pantalones de tela desgastados hasta los tobillos color negro, una camisa blanca desgastada blanca sin mangas con una chamarra marrón por encima y sandalias ninja negras.

El hombre castaño al estar en el pórtico coge uno de los faroles encendidos entre sus manos dispuesto a apagarlo pero nota una presencia familiar. Su rostro voltea hacia al frente y logra divisar a la misteriosa criatura. Sonríe con alivio pero la sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro al ver que la criatura traía algo en su espalda, a su costado derecho logró ver un par de piernas y supo que se trataba de una persona.

El castaño soltó el farol al piso, baja las escaleras de la entrada y corre hacia la criatura. La criatura detiene su andar y deja que el castaño llegue a su lado y mueve su ala derecha hacia otro lado dejando ver a la persona que cargaba. El castaño al ver que la criatura cargaba a una chica herida y toda destrozada automáticamente se quita la chamarra y la coloca en el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata. La coge en brazos, la baja de la espalda de la criatura y dirige su mirada a la criatura.

-¿Qué le sucedió a esta niña?-pregunta el hombre castaño con preocupación al ver su chamarra teñirse de sangre por la herida del abdomen de la chica.

-**No estoy seguro, cuando la encontré estaba así**-respondió la criatura mirando a la chica herida.

-Está bien, llevémosla adentro o se pondrá peor.-la criatura asintió con la cabeza y siguió al castaño que emprendió camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña para tratar las heridas de Hinata.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_~En otro lado…_

~•~

-¡HINATAAAA!-gritó a todo pulmón por décima vez en ese día un castaño de pelo corto marrón, ojos afilados, tez un poco morena y montado en un perro grande blanco con nariz y orejas marrones.

A su lado estaba un chico alto de tez blanca, cubierto por unas gabardinas que solo le dejaban ver la mitad del rostro y unos lentes oscuros. El chico estaba enviando sus insectos a todas direcciones en busca de su compañera de equipo Hinata.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está?-masculló Kiba molesto, hace unas horas estaban en el campo de batalla viendo como Hinata "defendía" a Naruto y por la explosión de este al liberar al zorro de nueve colas Hinata salió de la vista de todos y esa fue la última vez que la vieron.

-Kiba, mantén la calma-le dijo Shino para que tratara de tranquilizarse.

-¡Joder Shino!, no voy a mantenerme en calma sabiendo que ella está en alguna parte y lo peor ¡esta herida por Kami!-dijo Kiba mirando a Shino completamente molesto.

-Lo sé Kiba pero no conseguirás nada si sigues así, te entiendo, yo también estoy preocupado por ella-confesó el domador de insectos.

Kiba se quedó pensativo unos segundos, Shino tenía razón debía mantenerse en calma y no armar un escándalo.

-Gracias Shino-le dijo con gratitud al de lentes.

-Los camaradas deben ayudarse entre sí, después de todo somos un equipo-respondió serio pero firme en lo dicho con las manos en sus bolsillos.

El Inuzuka le dio la razón al Aburame y Akamaru ladró en señal de que estaba de acuerdo y empezó a sacudir su colita.

Los dos integrantes del equipo 8 se voltearon al percibir que personas se acercaban. Al voltear se encontraron con el escuadrón que estaban, al igual que ellos, buscando a su compañera. Los integrantes del escuadrón eran el grupo de Gai, Sakura, Kakashi y sus perros rastreadores, Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿La encontraron o hay alguna noticia?-en la voz de Kiba se podía oír desesperación y algo de temor cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie allí. Shikamaru el líder de la búsqueda habló.

-No, aun no hemos podido encontrarla y tampoco hay noticias-respondió mirando a Shino y a Kiba.

-¿Nada?-de verdad no lo podía creer-Acaso… ¿nos están diciendo que a pesar que tienen el Byakugan de Neji y los perros rastreadores de Kakashi no pudieron dar con ella?-si, Kiba estaba a punto de explotar.

-Si Kiba, pero los perros de Kakashi perdieron el rastro por la tormenta y el Byakugan de Neji se dificulta cuando llueve-explicó Gai mirando a los mencionados.

Kiba los miraba a todos con una mirada asesina y Akamaru empezaba a aullar y temblar. Kiba acarició la cabeza de Akamaru para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Lamento decir esto pero...hay una gran posibilidad de que este…muerta-dijo con dificultad Shikamaru dando la espalda a todo el escuadrón.

El silencio se presentó entre ellos al escuchar la teoría del estratega y lo único que se oía era la tormenta cayendo sobre ellos. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kiba.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!-vociferó un alterado kiba-¡ella no puede…estar…-no se atrevía a continuar y acabar esa oración.

-Lo sentimos mucho chicos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-Sakura dio un paso adelante junto con Ino y posando su mano en la cabeza de Akamaru que bajo el rostro.

-No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido-la seriedad de Shino hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo-debemos asegurarnos primero, pero, tengo el presentimiento de que ella sigue con vida y que está a salvo-dicho esto miró a Kiba y este le asintió como sintiendo lo mismo que él.

-Hinata-sama-susurró Neji y apretó sus puños con fuerza y ahora ¿cómo le diría a Hanabi que su hermana estaba desaparecida? Apretó los puños con más fuerza y sintió unas manos en sus hombros y vio a Lee y a TenTen a su lado.

-Neji, no te preocupes, no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se extinga-Lee le sonríe con apoyo y Neji asiente.

-Siempre estaremos ahí para cuando nos necesites-Le alentó TenTen con una cálida sonrisa. Neji les sonrió a ambos.

Shikamaru suspiró-De acuerdo pero debemos irnos y continuar con la búsqueda otro día o la tormenta se pondrá peor.-dicho esto por el estratega el escuadrón y el equipo 8 emprendieron viaje a su hogar, Konoha.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_~En la cabaña..._

_~•~_

_~Hinata POV~_

Siento algo en mi frente, pero no sé que es, solo sé que es frio y reconfortante. Siento todo mi cuerpo adolorido y algo caliente me cubre. Sin abrir mis ojos me muevo un poco e inconscientemente dirijo mi mano izquierda a mi abdomen y si no me equivoco lo que toco son vendas. Un momento ¿vendas? Abro en totalidad mis ojos y veo un techo de madera y en mi frente noto que tengo un paño húmedo. Muevo lentamente mi cabeza a mi izquierda y veo una chimenea encendida con leña y noto que estoy acostada en un sillón. Con dificultad me levanto y me quito la sábana de encima pero un dolor punzante en mi abdomen me hace abandonar mi intención de levantarme. Me recuesto en el respaldo del sillón y me quito el paño de la frente y lo dejo caer al piso.

Me sorprendo un momento cuando veo mi chamarra teñida de sangre y destrozada por la mitad donde se nota mi vendaje en el abdomen, noto que mi hombro donde tenía el corte de Kunai está descubierto y vendado, noto que mi tobillo fracturado también lo está y mi herida en la nuca también. Dirijo mi mirada hacia todos lados y caigo en cuenta que estoy en la sala de una casa que no es la mía. La sala era bastante amplia pero cómoda, tenia la chimenea en el centro de la pared de una esquina, una mesa redonda en el centro y algunos muebles.

En la sala había una ventana que mostraba el exterior y veo que la tormenta aun no cesaba y la noche había caído.

Aparto bruscamente mi mirada de la ventana a un pasillo donde un hombre sale con una bandeja en manos y lentamente camina hacia mí, inconscientemente empiezo a temblar de miedo pero la sonrisa amable que el hombre me dedica me hizo pensar que no era una mala persona pero aun no significa que confíe en él. El hombre se arrodilla a mi lado y pone la bandeja en mis piernas con delicadeza. Pongo cara de confusión y miro al hombre detalladamente, el hombre me mira y me señala la bandeja en mis piernas.

-Come, debes estar hambrienta, te hice sopa de arroz con vegetales y carne, anda, sin miedo-me dice con tranquilidad y supe que no era mala persona. Con lentitud tomo la cuchara y el plato y comienzo a comer. MMM no estaba mal, en realidad estaba deliciosa y terminé de comer.

-G-Gracias, e-estuv-vo m-muy rico…-lo miro y le dedico una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento, bebo mi taza de té completamente y le entrego la bandeja al hombre.

-Gracias niña, ¿y…te sientes mejor?-yo le asentí y él puso la bandeja en la mesita redonda.-Me alegra, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunta con curiosidad.

-H-Hinata Hyūga-le respondo y yo le pregunto-¿y-y usted?...

-Yo soy Jiruho Iwagari, un placer Hinata-san-extiende su mano hacia a mí y yo la estrecho.

-E-El placer es t-todo mío, Iwagari-san.

-Por favor, solo Jiruho-me dedica otra sonrisa, yo asiento y rompimos el saludo de manos. Le sonrío y una pregunta pasa por mi cabeza y miro nuevamente al hombre.

-Etto…d-disculpe pero… ¿D-Donde...estoy?-veo que el hombre se para y se dirige a la chimenea para poner más leña y alisar el fuego.

-Estas en Kirumamoto-me contestó y se volteó-es un pequeño pueblo que está fuera del mapa y está localizado entre las fronteras del país del fuego y el país del viento-se dirigió a mí nuevamente y se sentó frente a mí y se pasa una mano por su nuca y ríe.

-Veo que eres una ninja de Konoha-me dice sorprendiéndome.

-¿C-Como lo sab-be?-pregunto temerosa y asustada.

Jiruho señala con su dedo índice mi cuello e inconscientemente lo toco y veo que se trata de mi banda, ya comprendí, el vio mi banda con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Oh…-es lo único que logro decir.

-Hinata-san ¿Usted estaba participando en la cuarta guerra ninja verdad?-yo asiento-eso explica tus heridas-dijo mirando mi herida del abdomen.

-Sí, yo…e-estaba tratando d-de defend-der…a alguien q-querido…p-para mí-me sonrojo al pensar en Naruto-kun y empiezo a jugar con mis dedos-p-pero el enemigo m-me clavo u-una…especie de vara q-que es capaz de a-absorber e-el chakra y por eso la herida en m-mi abdomen-no pude evitar en pensar en _Pain _después de todo fue él quien me hizo la herida.

Jiruho me ve y le cuanto todo lo que pasó en la guerra hasta donde terminé en el bosque a causa de la explosión de la liberación del zorro y todo lo demás. Pero luego recuerdo que estuve en el bosque mojándome en la tormenta y la misteriosa criatura y todo eso hasta que caí inconsciente.

-P-Pero yo e-estaba en el b-bosque y lo único q-que recuerd-do es una c-criatura arrastrándome y-y c-caí i-inconsciente.-miro con confusión al hombre y él me sonríe calmadamente.

-Esa criatura te trajo aquí y cuando te vi te cargue hasta la casa y curé tus heridas-respondió con simpleza pero yo aun tenía mis dudas.

Jiruho al ver que todavía no lo entendía del todo suspiró y se sentó en el sillón para explicarme.

-Pues verás, esa criatura me pertenece, en otras palabras yo soy su dueño Hinata-san-abro mis ojos completamente sorprendida y entreabro mis labios para decir algo pero Jiruho se adelanta-Esa criatura que te trajo Hinata-san es…es un dragón.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros y mi mente se puso en blanco. Jiruho apartó su mirada de mí y la clavó en la chimenea.

-¿U-Un...dragón?-logré preguntar, algo insegura y empecé a jugar con mis dedos de nuevo, noto que Jiruho asiente y le pregunto-p-pero creí q-que esas c-criaturas no e-existían-le dije esperando su respuesta a mi alegación.

-Pues Hinata-san, si existen y mi dragón es el único que queda-dijo con un aire melancólico.

-¿El u-único que q-queda?-veo que el asiente y me mira-¿Puede h-hablarme d-de él?-le pregunto algo interesada y veo sorpresa en el rostro del castaño.

-¿No estás asustada?-me pregunta con algo de sorpresa pero yo niego.

-C-Cuando me lo e-encontré en el b-bosque sentí p-pavor-recordé cuando la criatura me olfateó y esbocé una sonrisa-pero a-ahora no, y-ya que él s-salvó mi vida-

-Vaya niña, eres muy valiente y sin duda especial, ahora sé porque Kurogane te llevó hasta aquí-Jiruho me sonríe con calidez.

-¿Kurogane?-pregunto sin entender.

-Es su nombre-me aclara mi duda-Kurogane significa oro negro ¿sabías?

-N-No, ¿y p-porque se llama a-así?-le pregunto, la verdad veo este asunto muy interesante y no sé porque pero quiero saber más.

-Porque sus ojos son parecidos al oro fundido y toda su piel es tan oscura como la misma noche-me explicó con simpleza mientras sonreía, yo parecía una estudiante preguntando mucho y Jiruho mi sensei explicándome-Y hablando de él-el castaño fijó su vista en el pasillo, mi curiosidad me gana y yo también fije mi vista en el pasillo y vi una silueta acercarse a la sala pero el pasillo estaba oscuro y no pude ver nada hasta que la extraña silueta se dejó ver.

Me quede asombrada al ver al dragón llamado Kurogane, era del tamaño de un caballo, tenía la piel y las escamas de un negro intenso, tenía una larga cola y al final de esta una bola de cabellos rojos intensos, patas un poco largas con garras afiladas, cuello un poco largo con pelaje rojo atrás de su cuello, orejas pequeñas puntiagudas y rojas, cabeza grande con un mechón de cabello encima color rojo, ojos color oro fundido, un gran hocico largo, bigotes blancos colgando, dientes filosos y por ultimo una extraña marca en su costado izquierdo que parecía una S con un pequeño círculo en medio y cuatro triángulos pequeños a su alrededor, la marca era también roja.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**me pregunta el dragón y yo, aun en mi estado de asombro, logro asentir, ¿y como no me voy a sorprender si tengo delante de mis propios ojos una criatura que creí que no existía? Veo que el dragón se acerca a Jiruho y se recuesta a su lado. Jiruho dirige su mano a la cabeza de Kurogane y le empieza a acariciar sus cabellos rojos.

-E-Es muy…h-hermoso-mis mejillas se sonrojan y bajo la mirada avergonzada-L-Lo siento n-no quise-pero no pude terminar al oír la risilla de Jiruho.

El castaño ríe divertido y me mira-No te preocupes, lo es y es también mi mejor amigo además es muy sabio y sabe muchas cosas-Jiruho le sonríe al dragón-Hinata-san-me llama Jiruho-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de los dragones y todo sobre ellos?-me mira divertido y yo emocionada asiento apresurada y con una expresión contenta en mi rostro. Miro a Kurogane como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para escuchar la historia, este asiente y yo le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

-Ok, todo empezó así…

_~Narración~_

_Los __dragones__ fueron representados por mucho tiempo como grandes serpientes o reptiles que poseen cualidades mágicas o espirituales. El origen o etimología de su nombre proviene del latín: __draco_, _draconis__, y es un término que designa a un animal mitológico, aunque también se llama así a un tipo de planta, por sus flores que semejan una cabeza de __dragón__._

_Durante la Edad Media, los __dragones__ fueron considerados símbolo de apostasía y de traición, aunque también de cólera y envidia. Los __dragones__de varias cabezas significaban decadencia, opresión y herejía, aunque también fueron considerados como emblema de independencia. _

_Muchos __dragones__ representaban la Sabiduría. Matar un __dragón__ era considerado un pasaporte a la riqueza, y la demostración de que un héroe era realmente hábil y astuto._

_Pero todo eso se acabó cuando de la nada aparecieron otras criaturas, nueve criaturas para ser exactos y estos al ver que la tierra estaba habitada empezaron una guerra entre ellos para quedarse con la tierra._

_Pero los dragones eran criaturas acostumbradas a no pelear y estas nueve criaturas fueron creadas para la destrucción y mostrar sus más grandes poderes y paso por paso destruyeron a los dragones y ellos se apoderaron de la tierra hasta que el ser humano se creó y estos mismos encerraron a las nueve criaturas en cuerpos humanos y sellándolos para que no causaran más daños. Y a los humanos que tenían sellados los espíritus de las nueve criaturas se llamaron Jinchūrikis._

_Pero al parecer un dragón sobrevivió…_

_~Fin Hinata POV~_

Hinata escuchó atentamente la historia y ahora le encontraba sentido a eso de los nueve espíritus. Cuando Jiruho terminó de hablar Kurogane tomó la palabra.

-**Mi tatarabuelo fue el que sobrevivió**-dijo simplemente aclarando.

-Sí, y así siguió hasta que ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro-dijo Jiruho.

-E-Entonces por e-eso Kurog-gane es el único que queda-dijo la peli azul mirando al dragón y este asintió.

-Sí pero también se dice que si un dragón muere otro vuelve a nacer-añadió Jiruho-Y también si uno tiene el placer de montar uno te convertirás en su amo hasta que uno de los dos deje este mundo y en tu brazo salga una marca igual a la que tiene Kurogane en su costado, pero para que todo eso ocurra el dragón debe elegirte-Hinata miró el costado del mencionado y vio la extraña marca.

-E-Entonces Kurogane lo es-escogió y-y usted l-la m-marca ¿verdad Jiruho-san?-

-Si Hinata-san, aquí-se subió la manga de su brazo izquierdo y mostró la marca.

-¡Ah!-de pronto Hinata sintió dolor en el abdomen y tuvo que acostarse como cuando despertó.

-¡Hinata-san! No hagas tanto esfuerzo así que descansa y terminamos la charla mañana ¿sí?-Hinata asintió y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

Jiruho y Kurogane decidieron marcharse y dejar a Hinata descansar tranquilamente. Mañana le seguirían contando.

_**-Esa chica, tiene algo especial-**_pensó Kurogane aldesaparecer junto con Jiruho en el pasillo.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_**Notas de Nanny ying-Uchiha: **__Vaaaaaya me quedó más largo de lo que planee y como prometí lo actualicé muy rápido jeje espero no haberlos aburrido y hayan disfrutado leerlo. El próximo capi les aseguro que estará bien interesante ayyy ya no puedo esperar más mejor lo continuo antes que la inspiración me abandona, cosa que no quiero._

_Y ¿díganme les gusto? _

_Yo de verdad me emocione cuando Kurogane se revelo jajaja espero no haberlos decepcionado y gracias por los reviews y espero que este fic sea de su agrado._

_¿Merezco un review?_

_Besitos a toditooooossss!_

_**Nanny ying-Uchiha**_


	3. Te entrenaré

Disculpen la tardanza plisss es que me castigaron TT-TT bueno pero lo importante es que estoy aquí con el capi.

Ya sé que el cap. anterior lo subí el mismo día que el primero pero era porque los dos cap. ya los tenia listos y no quería esperar para ver si les gustaba jeje.

Ok agradezco a:__

Sami-chan hina-ino-queria agradecerte por comentar en el fic de Me Encontraste y en este de verdad tus comentarios son bonitos y me ayudan a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme!

andrea-me alegra mucho de que te gustara el fic y te prometo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes cada vez que vaya avanzando ¡y a ti también gracias por tu apoyo!

Magic ann love-Me siento halagada de que te gustara el fic y te gustara mi forma de narrar :)jeje es que estaba bien inspirada jeje creo que se nota… Gracias y espero que me sigas hasta donde llegue el fic ¡espero que lo disfrutes! Ah! Y yo también AMO el dragón y también me gustaría ver uno jeje también soy una fantasiosa sin remedio O/O.

Fubuki-sempai-Claro que lo voy a seguir actualizando eso no lo dudes, gracias por el cumplido de que este fic tiene potencial y me alegra bastante de que sea de tu gusto jejeje ¡te lo agradezco mucho y espero que también me apoyes!

DANYMARY-Gracias a mí también me parece lindo y gracias por decir que no viste ninguna falta jeje es que estuve revisándolo como unas 20 veces para que por lo menos me quedara bien y que lo entendieran y mas el corrector de Word me ayudó muchísimo :) ¡espero que te gusten los próximos caps.!

Vale-chan-jeje espero que el 2do cap. Te haya gustado la clase de criatura que salvó a Hinata y a donde la llevó jeje espero que te haya complacido lo que escribí :).

Hikari – Hyuga – Uchiha-Me hace muy feliz que hayas agregado a favoritos mi fic y por si no lo sabías ¡YO TAMBIEN AMO A LOS DRAGONES!

anettthis y yue yuna: Me alegra que les gustara el fic jeje de verdad la idea de poner a Hinata con un dragón se me vino de golpe jeje ¡gracias!

Gracias a todas por su apoyo de verdad me ayudan muchísimo jeje.

Bueno aquí está el tercer cap. ¡y espero que les guste mucho!

Pues ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y Bla Bla Bla ya saben jeje :).

OK PUES ME DEJO DE RODEOS Y COMENZEMOS YAAA!^.~

-hablan-

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

~Chapter2: Te entrenaré~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

La tormentosa noche se había rendido en la madrugada y finalmente cesó. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el sol reaparecía de nuevo con su inigualable calidez, con un nuevo día. Lentamente se alzaba entre las montañas y sus arrulladores rayos solares se colaban entre estas donde claramente se podía apreciar los rostros de los Hokages tallados en piedras de la aldea de Konoha.

Los aldeanos lentamente se empezaban a levantar para hacer sus tareas cotidianas de todos los días al ver que ya amaneció. Las tiendas y locales se abrían al público y tanto los comerciantes como los mercaderes iban a sus puestos a vender lo que ofrecían mientras sus puestos y tiendas poco a poco se llenaban de clientes.

La academia abría sus puertas para dar inicio las clases, los estudiantes estaban acompañados por sus padres en la entrada y estos los despedían con un abrazo, un beso o de que tengas un lindo día o un pórtate bien. Una mañana tranquila y pacífica era apreciada por los aldeanos y más con la fresca brisa mañanera paseándose por cada rincón de la villa.

_En otras palabras un día hermoso, normal y corriente. _

Pero no todos estaban del todo felices en sus respectivos puestos y un claro ejemplo eran los 2 favoritos guardias de la entrada principal de la aldea que estaban sentados en el mostrador refunfuñando y medio-muertos del sueño que estaba por vencerlos.

-Enserio Izumo, la próxima vez le diré a la Hokage que ponga a vigilar la entrada a otro ninja, porque de verdad este trabajo me está matando-bostezó Kotetsu Hagane un hombre pelinegro con cabellos desordenados y puntiagudos, tez blanca, alto y con una cinta blanca en el puente de su nariz (creo que ya saben de quien hablo y si no los recuerdan búsquenlos y sabrán quienes son :)).

-No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones, y no es una opción llevarle la contraria, recuerda que Tsunade es la Hokage y mientras siga siéndolo haremos lo que ordene, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en la parte que este trabajo nos está matando-bufó frustrado Izumo Kamizuki un hombre alto, castaño, con un gorro en la cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha y un mechón de cabello cubriéndole su ojo derecho-creo que necesitamos unas vacaciones-dijo desde su asiento mirando a su compañero.

-Seh, lo merecemos además, ¿Quiénes fueron los que llevaron la silla de la Hokage cuando esta lo arrojó por la ventana? o ¿Quiénes recogieron las pertenencias del tercer Hokage cuando la quinta se viniera a vivir a la torre Hokage, eh? Fuimos nosotros y así es como nos paga-se quejó Kotetsu recordando las veces que tuvieron que servir a Tsunade.

Izumo suspiró pesadamente-Bueno por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer-su vista se posó en la salida.

Kotetsu suspiró igual y se recargó en su asiento. El silencio se hizo presente durante unos momentos hasta que se rompió por un escándalo que todos conocían perfectamente y los guardias no eran la excepción. Izumo y Kotetsu al percatarse del ruido giraron sus cabezas y centraron su vista en la salida y fuera de la entrada se podía divisar a alguien corriendo a una velocidad increíble y dejando atrás un gran camino de humo. Y en ese entonces una estruendosa voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD JAMAS SE EXTINGUIRA!-dijo el portador de la conocida voz y su lema de siempre, Maito Gai, mientras se detenía en la entrada de la aldea frente al puesto de los guardias y en su espalda se podía apreciar a un Kakashi con los ojos en blanco entre la vida y la muerte, de nuevo (ya saben cuando terminan su misión de rescatar a Gaara de los Akatsuki que le extrajeron el Biju de 1 cola).

-Jajaja ¡llegue primero!-dijo mientras hacia su pose súper guay con el pulgar adelante y su dentadura brillando, típico de él.

Kotetsu e Izumo al ver la escena de Gai y con Kakashi otra vez en su espalda no pudieron hacer nada más que caerse de sus asientos al suelo al estilo anime y con sus ojos en blanco, en verdad que eso era lo más increíble.

-De nuevo…-comienza a decir Kotetsu.

-la misma escena ridícula-terminó la oración Izumo.

En eso se escucha otra voz similar a la de Gai.

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-gritó y la figura del portador del ruido se paró al lado de Gai, Rock Lee.

-¡Lee! ¡Otra vez llegaste 3er lugar! Kakashi llegó 2do lugar de nuevo-Gai señaló a un casi moribundo Kakashi, se volteó y miró a su pupilo favorito parecido a él.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!-ahora imagínense a Lee en una esquina con una nube gris sobre su cabeza y haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el suelo, simplemente ridículo-todo el entrenamiento y practica ¿no sirvieron para nada?-su voz sonaba apagada y débil.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran por aquí-dijo Izumo con una gota resbalando de su sien.

-Te doy la razón completamente-Kotetsu miró la escena también con una gotita en su sien y el e Izumo se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

El resto del escuadrón había llegado a las puertas de entrada y presenciaron la escena de Gai, Kakashi y Lee haciendo que una gota se resbalara en sus sienes.

Kiba se acercó despacio a Neji montado en Akamaru-Oye Neji-este se volteó-¿Tu maestro y Lee siempre ha sido así?-Neji puso una mano en su rostro.

-Sí, siempre. Parecen más unos niños que ninjas y no es la primera vez que hacen este tipo de escenas ridículas-dijo avergonzado de su maestro y compañero y TenTen a su lado imitó su acción.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Oiga Gai-sensei, ¿Por qué mejor no lleva a Kakashi-sensei al hospital mientras el resto del escuadrón le llevamos el informe a la Hokage?-Sakura se acercó a Gai, le regaló una sonrisa torcida y su ceja temblaba levemente.

-Eso de ir al hospital no me desagradaría para nada-dijo el ninja-copia con un hilillo de voz como si estuviera alucinando.

-¿Eh?-Gai no entendía en eso gira su cabeza y ve a Kakashi desmayado-Ah, está bien, creo que fue el viaje, bueno nos vemos luego y me reportan lo que les diga la Hokage-dijo mirando específicamente a su grupo, Lee ya había salido de su depresión, al fin.

-Sí-respondieron Neji, TenTen y Lee.

En eso Gai desaparece con Kakashi en una nube de humo directo al hospital de Konoha.

-Nosotros debemos ir con Asuma-sensei para reportar nuestra llegada, Sakura creo que es mejor que vayas al hospital para ver como sigue Naruto-dijo Shikamaru mirando a la mencionada.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-su semblante se entristeció por unos segundos luego su atención se dirigió al equipo de Gai y lo que quedaba del equipo 8-¿Ustedes podrían darle el informe a Tsunade-sensei?

-Claro, además, tenemos que informarle lo de Hinata-Kiba se entristeció al pensar en la desaparición de su compañera. Shino al notar el estado de su amigo posó su mano en el hombro del Inuzuka dándole apoyo. Kiba le sonríe levemente ante el gesto-Gracias otra vez Shino.

-No hay de qué Kiba, somos compañeros-dijo con su acostumbrada voz seria.

-Está bien, bueno, vamos chicos-dicho esto por el Inuzuka Shino y el equipo de Gai partieron rumbo a la torre Hokage.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_~En la cabaña…_

_~•~_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la sala donde Hinata se encontraba durmiendo, iluminando la habitación. Al sentir los cálidos rayos solares en su rostro lentamente abrió un ojo y lo cerró, arrugó levemente su rostro y se decidió por levantarse. Al ya estar sentada en el sillón estiró los brazos causando un dolor molesto en su hombro izquierdo, pero no le dolía mucho. Hizo lo mismo con las piernas y retiró la sábana que la cubría. Suelta un ligero bostezo y con una mano tapa su boca y la otra la posa en su abdomen, extrañamente ya no le dolía mucho como antes, el dolor seguía ahí pero ahora un poco débil. Hinata se percata de donde está y los recuerdos de la noche anterior y todo lo que sucedió la golpearon de repente, acto seguido pone sus pies en el suelo, con cuidado de no lastimar su tobillo fracturado y vendado, se levanta. Suelta un gemido de dolor al estar ya levantada pero podía caminar sin problemas ya que el dolor no era mayor como antes.

Un olor llega a su nariz y lo aspira lentamente y se percata que viene del pasillo. Comienza a caminar un poco coja y torpe, accede al pasillo y al llegar al final de este, se asoma por el umbral de la puerta corrediza y se da cuenta de que ahí es la cocina. Era pequeña pero a gusta, con ventanas, estantes, muebles de cocina, una estufa pequeña y una mesa pequeña con 2 cojines.

Jiruho se encontraba frente a la estufa donde provenía el delicioso olor, este se percata de su presencia, voltea la cabeza y le regala otra de sus sonrisas hermosas.

-Oh, buenos días Hinata-san, ya veo que te sientes mejor-le dice con alegría en su voz.

-B-Buenos días J-Jiruho-san y s-sí me encuentro b-bastante mejor-entra a la cocina algo cohibida y le hace una leve reverencia.

Jiruho sonríe-Que gran noticia, oye, ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunta al volver a su labor.

-P-Pues…-en realidad sí tenía pero le daba vergüenza, ese hombre amable se había tomado muchas molestias por ella y seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer en vez de andar cuidándola-Jiruho-san no se t-tome dem-masiadas mo-molestias por mí-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la cabeza.

-No es molestia Hinata-san, además, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo visitas-rio ante su comentario-Así que no pienses que eres una molestia aquí, sino todo lo contrario.

-G-Gracias, de verdad-estaba agradecida con él y no sabía cómo pagarle el favor.

-No es nada, así que siéntate que en unos pocos minutos esta el desayuno.

-H-Hai-se sienta en un cojín y espera que Jiruho termine con su labor.

En pocos minutos el desayuno estaba listo, que consistía en pan tostado con avena y té.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, no soy un maestro en la cocina pero sé lo suficiente jeje-colocó dos tazones de avena en la mesa, el plato con las tostadas, tres envases de mantequilla, jalea de fresas y mantequilla de maní y por último las tazas de té.

-Se v-ve delicioso-observó los platos anonada y en eso su estomago rugió como nunca. Se sonrojó furiosamente al ver que el castaño lo escuchó, la vergüenza se esparció por todo su ser-L-Lo s-siento-dijo avergonzada.

Jiruho rio bajo-No te preocupes, si escucharas el estomago vacio de Kurogane estoy seguro que te reirías-su risa aumentó y se sentó en el cojín frente a Hinata.

Hinata también se echo a reír con Jiruho al imaginarse al dragón hambriento y el gran rugido que seguro superaría al de un león. Después de las risas ella y el castaño comenzaron a comer sus desayunos tranquilos. Hinata nunca había tenido un desayuno tan tranquilo y alegre, en su Clan cuando el desayuno era servido nadie podía hablar y siempre los estrictos modales iban primero. Nunca olvidaría lo que Jiruho hizo por ella, nunca, pero sabía perfectamente que en algún momento se tendría que marchar de ahí y volver a su aldea. Su pecho se encogió de solo pensar que tendría que irse y que probablemente no lo volviera a ver más. Terminó de comer lo que le había servido y pensó en preguntarle a Jiruho si podría continuar con el relato de los dragones y de Kurogane, por lo menos quería escucharlo todo antes de marcharse.

-J-Jiruho-san, g-gracias por el d-desayuno, estuvo s-sabroso-con sus mejillas sonrojadas le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias-recogió los platos y tazas y los puso en el fregadero, estaba dispuesto a limpiarlos pero la voz de Hinata lo interrumpió.

-P-Por favor, p-permítame lavar los trastes por u-usted-era lo menos que podía hacer en esos momentos y quedarse sentada haciendo nada no era opción para ella.

-No te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo-dijo el castaño.

-N-No por favor, e-es lo menos que puedo h-hacer por h-haberme ayudado, permítame a-ayudarlo-le miró suplicante. Jiruho suspiró derrotado, le cedió el lugar del fregadero y se sentó de nuevo en el cojín.

Cuando Hinata terminó de fregar los trastes decidió decirle a Jiruho que continuara con la plática que habían dejado pendiente. Se sentó donde estaba comiendo y finalmente se decidió por pedirle al castaño si podía continuar con la plática.

-J-Jiruho-san, ¿podría t-terminar el relato d-de los d-dragones, si no es m-mucha molestia?

-¿Eh?, ah claro, bien ¿en dónde me quedé?-se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba en conde se había quedado-¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo, nos quedamos en la parte de que si el dragón te elige te saldrá una marca en el brazo y así te identificas como el dueño.

-H-Hai-Hinata estaba emocionada y al fin podría escuchar el relato completo antes de marcharse.

-Bien, los dragones como Kurogane tienen dentro de ellos, al igual que los ninjas, canales de chakra para realizar sus jutsus propios y cada uno tiene su propia naturaleza de chakra, por ejemplo Kurogane posee el de fuego al igual que yo.

-¿U-Usted fue un ninja?-algo sorprendida Hinata le preguntó.

-Pues sí, hace muchos años-en su voz se podía apreciar nostalgia.

-Oh…-no tenía idea de que Jiruho en un pasado era un ninja.

-Bueno eso te lo contaré en otro momento-dijo sonriendo-Bien, Hinata-san también debes saber que los dragones no pueden ser esclavizados por la sencilla razón de que son criaturas libres y salvajes que no están acostumbrados a estar encerrados, ni siquiera el propio dueño puede hacerlo porque un dragón es su compañero, un arma para poder pelear en batallas solo depende de cómo lo uses midiendo tus intenciones. El dragón le será fiel a su amo hasta que alguno de los dos deje este mundo como dije antes. Los dragones también tienen habilidades únicas pero la única habilidad que tienen en común es que pueden volar más rápido que un pestañeo y se pueden camuflar en la oscuridad de la noche en otras palabras no pueden ser vistos en la noche a pesar de lo grandes que son y su piel es más resistente que una armadura. Y otra cosa, cuando ellos están en sus últimos segundos de vida arden en llamas y al final solo sus cenizas quedan porque criaturas inmortales no son, solo pueden vivir por muchos años pero no por siempre.

Son criaturas maravillosas, poseen una inteligencia y sabiduría extraordinaria es como si fueran dioses que todo lo saben.

Y una última cosa, al ser el amo de un dragón estás conectado a él tanto en alma como en mente, puedes saber que piensa y él puede saber qué piensas, una extraña conexión. Bueno, por ahora eso es todo espero que lo hayas entendido Hinata-san.

-Hai, e-es muy s-sorprendente lo q-que usted c-cuenta.

-¿Enserio?-Hinata asiente-Pues gracias, eres la primera persona que le cuento esto.

-¿Sí?-lo mira algo perpleja.

-Sí, ya viste a Kurogane y le agradas mucho-Jiruho sonríe.

-E-El también me a-agrada-Hinata inconscientemente sonríe y empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Bien, ya te conté todo sobre Kurogane y algo sobre mí, cuéntame de ti, aparte de que eres una Kunoichi de Konoha y que te llamas Hinata-dice Jiruho curioso.

-E-Esta bien, soy u-una chunnin y tengo 13 a-años, p-pertenezco al e-equipo de rastreo y n-no soy m-muy fuerte, pertenezco al Clan Hyūga, un Clan a-antiguo d-de mi a-aldea, tenemos n-nuestro propio Kekkei genkai q-que son e-estos o-ojos-señala sus ojos-e-estos ojos s-son e-especiales, c-casi nada e-es invisible p-para los q-que p-portamos el Byakugan. Soy l-la primogénita d-del l-líder del Clan, p-pero mi h-hermana m-menor será l-la su-sucesora-dijo esto con algo de melancolía.

-Pero, ¿Qué no son los primogénitos los que deben suceder a su progenitor?-preguntó el castaño algo confundido.

-Sí, p-pero p-padre m-me ve c-como un estorbo, soy d-débil y n-nunca llené s-sus expectativas-sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas-y-y siempre n-nos ponía a-a pelear a m-mi hermana y-y a mi p-para ver cual d-de las d-dos e-era más f-fuerte-las lagrimas brotaron de sus opalinos ojos-s-solo que s-siempre dejé g-ganar a mi h-hermana p-porque n-no soy capaz de d-dañarla-cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

-Pues, eso se acabará-Hinata levantó el rostro y miró con confusión al castaño que la miraba serio.

-N-No entiendo, J-Jiruho-san-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Porque…-guardó silencio unos segundos-yo te entrenaré.

Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño se quedó paralizada y sin saber que decir, ¿Qué Jiruho la entrenaría? ¿Estaba escuchando mal? ¿Por qué?, miles de preguntas cruzaban por su mente, solo esperaba que el castaño le respondiera todas sus dudas.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Porque yo nunca pude ganarme la aprobación de mi padre y no quiero que tu termines como yo, además, porque veo mucho de ti en mi cuando era joven-Hinata vio su nostálgica sonrisa-pero para eso deberías quedarte a vivir aquí por un tiempo, aunque sé que quieres regresar a tu aldea.

-Jiruho-san, acepto-dijo con determinación y Jiruho la miró sorprendido-me quedare l-lo suficiente para entrenar y ganarme la a-aprobación de mi padre y mi C-Clan-

-Sin duda eres especial, Kurogane también estará encantado de que te quedes, pero te advierto, el entrenamiento no será fácil.

-Así lo deseo, J-Jiruho-sensei-se inclinó y cerró los ojos a modo de respeto.

-Que así sea-también se inclinó.

En una ventana de la cocina un par de ojos oro escuchó toda la conversación y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-_**Esa niña, sin duda se hará fuerte, más de lo que piensa-**_pensó Kurogane-_**además, su Byakugan se perfeccionará y podrá cumplir sus metas, definitivamente llegará lejos-**_y con este pensamiento se retiró a los establos de la cabaña.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_~En Konoha…_

_~•~_

-Así que Hinata Hyūga está desaparecida ¿verdad?-dijo Tsunade la quinta hokage.

-Sí Tsunade-sama, desde la explosión que Naruto causó en las fronteras no hemos dado con ella-dijo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru.

-mm, entonces me piden que realice una búsqueda por las fronteras para saber su paradero y traerla a la aldea-entrelazó sus manos y coloca su barbilla en ellas-Bien, pero va a tomar tiempo, ustedes no están en condiciones de ir a la búsqueda y nuestros otros ninjas están en misión o en el hospital, deberán esperar hasta que todo esté en orden y hayan ninjas disponibles.

-Si Tsunade-sama-dijo Shino serio.

-Bien, Neji, Lee y TenTen denle este reporte a su maestro y manténganlo informado y también a Kakashi-les entregó el reporte y de inmediato se fueron en una nube de humo rumbo al hospital.

-Ustedes pueden informarle al equipo 10 e ir al hospital para que los revisen-dijo mirando a Shino y a Kiba.

-Hai-respondieron al unísono y al igual que el equipo de Gai se esfumaron en nubes de humo.

-Shizune, tráeme té-exigió y miró a su asistente-ahora-la miró de forma asesina.

-¡Ha-Hai Tsunade-sama, enseguida se lo traigo!-dicho esto corrió a la salida dejando un caminito de humo atrás.

Tsunade aprovechó que estaba sola en el despacho y de un cajón de su escritorio sacó una botella de sake.

-¡Sí, esto sí es vida jajajaja!-rio malévolamente y acto seguido empezó a beber el contenido, definitivo, Tsunade nunca cambiaria.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

_**Notas de Nanny ying-Uchiha: **__Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y lo hayan disfrutado jeje._

_Y agradezco a los que comentaron mi fic ¡de verdad me ayudan mucho! :)_

_Si tienen dudas me lo dicen y yo responderé._

_Y ¿díganme les gusto? _

_Dejen su respuesta en los reviews y yo los leeré y contestaré gustosa._

_Y si encuentran errores ortográficos ¡lo siento! O/O._

_Acepto opiniones, críticas, dudas, maldiciones, halagos, amenazas etc. Jajaja_

_¿Merezco un review?_

_Besitos a toditooooossss!_

_**Nanny ying-Uchiha**_


	4. Sensación de libertad

Saben, el capi anterior me gustó mucho jeje en mi opinión fue un poco divertida jeje con los guardias Kotetsu e Izumo, Gai, Kakashi Lee y Tsunade haciendo sus escenitas graciosas bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡mucho! ;D.

Y BUENO, gracias nuevamente por los reviews posteados sinceramente y espero que disfruten este cap. hecho con todo corazón para ustedes los lectores. ;-D.

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Bien, solo quería decirles que a partir del 8 de agosto del 2012 empiezan mis clases en la escuela y por lo tanto como estaré estudiando a partir de la fecha dada voy a tardar un poco en actualizar este fic ¡PERO NO SE DEPRIMAN QUE NO LO ABANDONARE POR NADA DEL MUNDO! Solo que me voy a tardar en actualizar por que estaré en la escuela y ya saben cositas asi. Y gracias nuevamente por los reviews y espero que entiendan y no se lo tomen mal.**

Luna-gracias por el lindo review y a mí también me gustan los caps. Larguitos jeje espero que te guste mi fic y disfrutes este chapter :).

the little devil-cullen-malfoy-me alegra que te hay llamado la atención mi fanfic y no te preocupes ¡qué voy a seguir actualizando!

Guest-Bueno no sabía cómo responder a tu pregunta sobre cuando subiría la conti pero no sé si es mucho pero aquí está y de verdad espero que te guste. Me alegra que te haya gustado y yo también pienso que Kurogane es muy Kawaii, creo es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido jeje ¡disfruta! :).

Sarahi99-Pues aquí tienes la conti y no te preocupes sobre no haber comentado antes jeje así que espero que este fic te haya gustado y se ve que has esperado las contis jeje gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar de verdad me ayudas mucho como los demás lectores que me escriben y me dejan reviews.

gumi-chan123- gracias por el lindo review y espero que te guste este fic :D

Agradezco a:

~Sami-chan hina-ino

~andrea

~Magic ann love

~Fubuki-sempai

~DANYMARY

~Vale-chan

~Hikari – Hyuga – Uchiha

~anettthis

~ yue yuna

~Guest

~Sarahi99

~gumi-chan123

~luna

~Annie Thompson

~the little devil-cullen-malfoy

Gracias a todas por su apoyo de verdad me ayudan muchísimo jeje.

Bueno aquí está el cuarto cap. ¡y espero que les guste mucho!

Pues ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y Bla Bla Bla ya saben jeje :).

OK PUES ME DEJO DE RODEOS Y COMENZEMOS YAAA!^.~

-hablan-

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~

~Chapter3: Sensación de libertad~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

~•~

El sol se encontraba en otra posición en el cielo avisando que era medio día y que se encontraba despejado, y el calor no se hizo esperar. A esta hora del día muchos empleados estaban en su turno de almuerzo en sus trabajos para irse a almorzar. Sakura aprovechó que tenía el turno del almuerzo para ir a un sitio, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dirigió a una habitación en específico con una bandeja en manos que contenía un tazón de sopa de vegetales, un trozo de pan y té. La Haruno caminaba a paso tranquilo por los blancos pasillos del hospital de Konoha, saludaba a las enfermeras que se encontraba en el camino y a los doctores igual. Cuando llegó a la habitación se detuvo en seco y respiró hondo.

-_"Espero que Naruto esté bien, la última vez que lo vi fue en las fronteras y llevado por Shizune-sensei en una camilla directo a la aldea"-_pensó la Haruno, no había tenido tiempo de ver a Naruto por la razón de que tuvo que atender a otros pacientes antes, tomó el pomo de la puerta corrediza y lo abrió completamente quedándose paralizada al ver la escena que se estaba realizando dentro de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HAY RAMEN EN ESTE LUGAR?-gritó Naruto mientras se encontraba con los pies en el techo, gracias a su chakra, y de brazos cruzados mientras una enfermera estaba tratando de que bajara.

-Señor Uzumaki tranquilícese por favor y baje de ahí-decía la enfermera.

-¡NO HASTA QUE TRAIGAN MI RAMEN!-negó con la cabeza.

-No puede comer eso en el estado en que se encuentra-la enfermera trató de razonar con él.

-¡NO!-volvió a negar como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir al doctor.

-¡Joder Naruto, haz caso si quieres salir de aquí!-Kiba estaba harto de la actitud infantil del rubio, estaba en una camilla al lado de la de Naruto para su desgracia. Shino se encontraba sentado en una silla a su lado cerca de la ventana sin intenciones de hablar con el rubio.

Estuvieron así desde que la enfermera entró a la habitación y Naruto se negaba a comer otra cosa que no fuera el dichoso Ramen.

-Pero Naruto tienes que comer, cuando te hayas recuperado podrás ir al Ichiraku a comer todos los platos de ramen que quieras-en una camilla frente a la de Naruto se encontraba Chouji Akimichi.

-Es problemático decirlo pero tiene razón, hazle caso a la enfermera Naruto-dijo Shikamaru a un lado de Chouji e Ino en el otro lado viendo la escena en silencio. Después de reportar su llegada a su maestro Asuma vinieron al hospital a visitar a su compañero.

-Es cierto Naruto y como mi alumno te pido que te bajes del techo, te acuestes en tu cama y le hagas caso a la enfermera.-Al lado derecho de Chouji se encontraba Kakashi en una camilla, como siempre leyendo sus novelas eróticas, el _Icha Icha Paradise._

-Kakashi tiene razón, sino comes sano entonces tu llama de la juventud se va a extinguir-Gai estaba al lado de Kakashi e hizo su conocida pose súper guay.

-¡ME NIEGO!-volvió a negar el rubio aun en el techo e hizo un puchero.

A Sakura le salió una venita en la frente y un aura negra la rodeó. De verdad no podía creerlo, primero estaba preocupada por la salud de su compañero y se molestó en traerle la comida. Miró la bandeja y sonrió con muchísima malicia, ya sabía que iba a hacer con la bandeja, oh si, algo sumamente satisfactorio para ella.

-Naruto…-dijo con voz asesina. El rubio al escuchar su nombre miró la puerta y vio a Sakura sin prestarle atención su estado, ¿será despistado?

-¡Ah! Hola Sakura-chan-dijo con normalidad-oye ¿Tú podrías traerme MI RAMEN verdad?-preguntó esperanzado y marcando las palabras: mi ramen.

-Claro Naruto-su sonrisa era maliciosamente peligrosa-¡DESPUES DE QUE TE MATE!-y le arrojo la bandeja al rubio con tanta fuerza que este no pudo esquivarla dándole de lleno en la cara haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al duro suelo.

La haruno miró a la enfermera y le pidió que abandonara la habitación que ella se encargaría DE TODO. La enfermera salió corriendo asustada y Sakura se acercó a un adolorido Naruto.

-¡NARUTOOO!-cogió al mencionado del cuello de su camisa y este empieza a sudar frio-¡¿CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE ESTAS EN UN HOSPITAL Y NO EN TU CASA, EH?-lo zarandeó con fuerza-LA PROXIMA SINO HACES LO QUE LOS DOCTORES TE DIGAN YO MISMA ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A TOCAR EL RAMEN ¡JAMAS! Y NO VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA, ¿HABLE CLARO?-

-¡M-MUY CLARO, SAKU-SAKURA-CHAN!-dijo atropellando las palabras y levantando su mano izquierda como si lo estuviera jurando.

-Bien, así me gusta-sin soltarlo lo guió a la cama y lo arrojó sin ninguna piedad.

-_"pobre"-_lo pensaron todos los que estaban en esa habitación con una gota en sus sienes excepto Shino.

La puerta corrediza se abre momentos después y entran el equipo de Gai.

-Gai-sensei aquí está el reporte de la Hokage, nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos informado a usted y a Kakashi respecto a la desaparición de Hinata-dijo TenTen entregándole el reporte a su maestro.

Gai leyó el reporte-Bien, solo tendremos que esperar a que todo vuelva a estar en orden y haya ninjas disponibles, aquí dice que la mayoría están en misión y otros en el hospital.

-Sí, además los equipos 7, 8, 10 y el nuestro no estamos en condiciones de ir-habló Neji serio.

-Ya veo-respondió Gai mirando el reporte y después de terminar de leerlo lo enrolló y se lo pasó a Kakashi para que lo leyera también.

-Oigan, ¿Naruto está bien?-preguntó Lee al ver a Naruto hecho un ovillo en la cama con un aura azul oscuro rodeándolo y susurrando cosas como "Si no le hago caso a Sakura-chan tendré que despedirme de mi amado ramen" o "Sin ramen no sé lo que voy a hacer".

-¡Ah! No se preocupen por él, está bien solo es el cansancio-dijo con inocencia fingida Sakura.

-Oh… está bien-dijo no muy seguro Lee.

-Bien, Neji, creo que deberías ir a la mansión Hyūga a reportarle esto al patriarca-dijo Gai mirando al oji blanco.

-Entendido-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación rumbo a la mansión Hyūga dejando a todos en la habitación para que discutieran el asunto de Hinata.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~

_~En la cabaña…_

_~•~_

Como ya era medio día y el clima era perfecto Jiruho estaba revisando en la sala su equipo de agricultura, de cultivos etc. Al terminar de revisarlos los puso en una mochila y se la colgó en el hombro para ir a su pequeño huerto de verduras que tenia cultivado. Hinata se aparece en la sala y ve a su sensei vestido con unos pantalones desgastados negros y una camisa sin mangas color azul cielo. Se aproxima al castaño y le pregunta:

-J-Jiruho-sensei, hola, ¿a d-donde va?-pregunta inocentemente.

-Ah, hola Hinata-san, voy al huerto a cultivar y cosechar-respondió mientras se dirigió a la salida y se puso sus sandalias ninja.

-D-De acuerdo… ¡Ah! J-Jiruho-sensei-lo llamó rápido al ver que se marchaba.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?-preguntó y paró al estar en la puerta por la extraña actitud de su alumna.

-P-Pues, y-yo…-le daba vergüenza preguntarle eso y acto seguido sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente-y-yo q-quería…-respiró hondo y se preparó para preguntarle-q-quería saber s-si p-puedo t-tomar u-un…baño-agachó la cabeza abochornada y además necesitaba asearse porque llevaba días que no lo hacía, contando los días que estuvo en batalla, pero lo peor era que no tenía un cambio de ropa y necesitaba lavar y desinfectar sus heridas.

Jiruho al comprender lo que quería Hinata le dijo-Sí, lo puedes usar, pero…-miró la vestimenta de la chica y algo se le ocurrió-espera aquí, en un momento regreso-dicho esto cruzó el pasillo, dio vuelta a la izquierda y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Hinata esperó y se sentó en el sillón de la sala y jugó con sus dedos.

Unos minutos más tarde Jiruho llega a la sala con ropa perfectamente doblada y un par de sandalias ninja en sus manos. Los mira y con cuidado se los entrega a la peli azul.

-Esta ropa era mía cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, te los regalo, espero que te sirvan-sonríe paternalmente.

-¿S-Seguro que n-no le mo-molesta que l-los u-use?-preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego miró específicamente las sandalias, ya que las que llevaba puesta no estaban en un muy buen estado que digamos.

-Claro que no, además les podrás dar uso porque yo ya no puedo-ríe por lo dicho y se rasca la nuca-Ah, y aquí tienes ungüentos, alcohol y vendas para tus heridas.

-G-Gracias… ¿y…donde e-está el ba-baño?-dijo mientras se paraba del sillón donde estaba sentada.

Jiruho le dice donde queda el baño y acto seguido se marcha directo al huerto a trabajar, pero antes le dice a Hinata-Hinata-san, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento a primera hora, espero que estés preparada-y se marchó.

Hinata escuchó lo que su sensei le dijo y asintió para sí misma-"_Bien, m-mañana d-daré lo m-mejor de m-mi"-_y con esos pensamientos siguió las indicaciones dadas por su sensei. Llega al baño y abre la puerta dejando ver el interior. Era pequeño, el piso era de madera y las paredes blancas con patrones azules claros, tenía un ancho lavamanos grande con un gran espejo y una ducha.

Dejó las ropas, las sandalias, las medicinas y las vendas en el tocador y lentamente se empezó a desvestir. Tiró sus ropas al piso excepto su chamarra destrozada. Suspiró al ver su querida chamarra toda rota, siempre la usaba porque pasado el tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus "atributos" se hicieron más "grandes y notorios" en especial sus pechos y le daba vergüenza mostrarlos, no quería ser como Ino o Sakura que se exhibían con ropas provocativas llamando la atención de los hombres y estos babearan por ellas, no, definitivamente no se vestiría así, aparte de que ella siempre fue muy reservada y no mostraba más de lo debido. Entonces dobló la chamarra y la arrojó en el cesto de la basura.

Pero se dio cuenta de que en su cuello aun tenía su banda, le quitó el nudo que lo ataba a su cuello, se lo llevó a sus manos, lo observó y con su dedo acaricio el símbolo que representaba que era una ninja de Konoha. No lo negaría, extrañaba a su aldea, a Kiba y sus bromas, a Akamaru que siempre le lamia el rostro cuando llegaba a los entrenamientos, a Shino siempre serio, silencioso y sus consejos, a su maestra Kurenai y su bebé, a Neji su primo y protector, Hanabi su pequeña hermana y a Naruto y su inigualable fuerza de no rendirse y su nindo:"_Yo no me rendiré, jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, porque ese es mi nindo mi camino ninja". _Al pensar en eso se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tampoco negaría que lo echaba de menos.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y empezó a quitarse las vendas de su abdomen, su hombro, su tobillo y su nuca, se metió en la ducha, cerró la puerta corrediza de esta y abrió la llave de agua tibia.

Después de darse el delicioso baño envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se secó con otra más pequeña. Se miró al espejo y observó su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Creo que m-me lo dejaré c-crecer-sonrió, siempre quiso tener el cabello largo como su madre lo tenía antes de fallecer, pero por alguna razón que desconocía su padre no dejaba que le creciera, siempre mandaba a alguien a cortárselo y le recortaban el cabello por la nuca o encima de los hombros. Pero ahora estaba lejos de su casa y podría dejárselo crecer libremente.

Se sacó la toalla de encima y observó lo que Jiruho le había traído de ropa. Una camisa de rejillas negras y con esta una camisa blanca con mangas, un pantalón negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, las sandalias eran también negras y por ultimo lo que la sorprendió bastante, una chamarra ligera con capucha de color blanca con un patrón violeta oscuro en la espalda. Miró maravillada la chamarra y acarició la tela, era perfecta para ella.

Pero antes de vestirse cogió los ungüentos, alcohol y vendas para sus heridas. No hizo falta que se pusiera vendas en la nuca y en el hombro, ya esas partes estaban sanadas. Se echó el ungüento y alcohol en la herida del abdomen y luego la envolvió con vendas y su tobillo igual.

Al terminar con todo eso se puso la ropa pieza por pieza y vio que le quedaba perfecta, ni muy ajustada ni muy holgada y era bastante cómoda. Se miró una vez más al espejo, cogió sus ropas sucias del suelo y salió del baño.

Salió de la casa y el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y el fresco viento movió sus cabellos, una sensación de paz y libertad sintió como nunca antes lo había sentido, miró a su alrededor y observó los movimientos de las hojas y ramas de los árboles meciéndose al compas del viento. Inhaló el aire y exhaló, cerró los ojos y pensó en la libertad que experimentaba en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa para preguntarle a Jiruho donde podía lavar su ropa. Se detuvo cuando llegó al huerto pero no vio a su sensei, volteó a todas direcciones y nada. En eso siente una presencia detrás de ella y voltea lentamente y ve la figura de la criatura que le salvó la vida.

-K-Kurogane, hola-hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

**-No es necesario que te inclines Hinata-**dijo el dragón con su voz ronca**-¿Buscas al viejo?-**

-Hai-levantó la cabeza, miró sus ojos oro fundido y le sonrió.

**-No está, hace unos momentos se fue al pueblo a comprar víveres, ropa y armas para tu entrenamiento-**le informó.

-Ah-se sintió mal porque su sensei le fuera a comprar ropa y armas, aunque Jiruho le dijera que no era una molestia ella se sentía así-n-no e-era necesario que f-fuera a comprarme todo eso-su fleco le tapó los ojos, ocultándolos.

**-Veo que no eres la clase de persona que le gusta depender de los demás-**dedujo el dragón.

-No, n-no me gusta depender de los d-demás, prefiero depender d-de mi misma-levantó el rostro y volvió a sonreírle al dragón.

**-Ya veo, ¿y para que buscas al viejo?-**pregunta curioso.

-Yo s-solo quería p-preguntarle d-donde pu-puedo l-lavar mi ro-ropa-se sonroja.

**-Ven conmigo-**le pidió y pasó por su lado para que lo siguiera.

Hinata lo siguió y unos metros adelante del huerto había un pozo, utensilios para lavar ropa y un tendedero.

**-En el pozo puedes coger agua y puedes usar los productos de limpieza para lavar tu ropa y ahí puedes tenderla y secarla-**señaló en tendedero con su cabeza.

Hinata se acerca a Kurogane despacio, levanta su mano dispuesta a tocarlo pero duda, al final decide tocarlo y le acaricia los cabellos rojos de su cuello.

Kurogane se sorprendió al sentir la mano de la chica acariciando su cuello, definitivamente Hinata no le tenía miedo alguno y eso lo alegraba de forma extraña. Miró a la chica, se acercó a su rostro y con su mejilla acarició con delicadeza la de ella y empezó a ronronear con las caricias que Hinata le daba.

Hinata al sentir de cerca a Kurogane se tensó al principio pero después recordó que la había salvado y no le haría ningún mal o daño, sonrió con alegría sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos rojos de su cuello.

-Kurogane-Hinata lo llama.

**-¿Si Hinata?-**pregunta al apartarse de ella lentamente.

-Gracias-le agradeció con sinceridad.

**-¿Por?-**pregunta sin entender.

-Por haberme s-salvado l-la vida-le aclara y acto seguido lo abraza del cuello a lo que Kurogane le sorprendió.

**-De nada, Hinata-**y con su cabeza la dirige a la espalda de la Hyūga y la abraza. No se había equivocado, Hinata era especial, y se haría fuerte, con el tiempo.

Hinata lo abraza mas y llora, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, Jiruho era como el padre que siempre quiso y Kurogane la hacía sentir protegida, tanto que le recordaba a Neji que la sobre-protegía mucho.

**-Hinata, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?-**pregunta deshaciendo el abrazo y con su cola limpiaba, con delicadeza, los restos de lagrimas en el rostro de la peli azul.

-¿Una v-vuelta?-lo mira algo confundida.

**-Sí pero, volando-**extendió a cada lado sus gigantescas a las negras al aire.

-P-Pero ¿J-Jiruho-sensei no se molestara?-preguntó ante la posibilidad de que su sensei se molestara.

**-No se molestara, sube-**Hinata deja sus ropas sucias a un lado y… ¡UN MOMENTO! es su imaginación o ¿pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kurogane? Sí, probablemente lo imaginó.

Hinata, aun dudosa, se sube a la espalda del dragón y coloca sus piernas a cada lado para estar más cómoda.

**-¿Lista?-**vio que asintió**-bien, agárrate fuerte**-Hinata abrazó el largo cuello del dragón y dicho esto Kurogane miró hacia adelante y vio un claro despejado, "_perfecto"_ pensó y acto seguido echó a correr a una velocidad aterradora y con sus alas extendidas a sus costados, dio un brinco y agitó sus alas ascendiendo hacia arriba y Hinata por instinto que por otra cosa cerró los ojos y aferró más su agarre.

La peli azul al sentir la brisa en su rostro y sus cabellos mecerse con suavidad lentamente abre un ojo seguido del otro y se quedó asombrada y maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían y que nunca creyó ver algo tan bello y digno de apreciar.

_Estaba volando...y no solo eso..._

Desde donde estaba podía verlo todo, el hermoso y verdoso bosque, los claros y pequeñas praderas, las montañas del norte, un pequeño lago que estaba cerca de la casa y el pueblo que había mencionado Jiruho cuando lo conoció, Kirumamoto. Notó que Kurogane ascendía más y se agarró fuerte para que no cayera. Al ver que el dragón ya no ascendía más se quedó sorprendida, estaban entre las nubes volando, hinata estiró su mano y las pasó entre las blancas nubes, eran suaves y algodonosas, como siempre se las imaginó, claro en sus sueños. Entre las nubes pudo observar al sol como si le diera la bienvenida, sonrió, una extraña sensación la invadió por completo, y supo que era.

_Sensación de libertad, que por primera vez en su vida pudo experimentar._

Al sentir esa clase de sensación lentamente extendió sus dos brazos y dejó que esa sensación de libertad la llenara completamente.

_Porque era agradable._

Se quedó unos minutos con los brazos extendidos y abrazó a Kurogane.

-¡Gracias Kurogane!-al sentir su contacto cerró los ojos y lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos-por hacerme sentir libre por primera vez, siento como si pudiera quedarse por siempre así-tan contenta estaba que no se dio cuenta que no tartamudeó.

Kurogane no dijo nada, solo volteó a verla y sin que ella se diera cuenta sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

_**-Ahora lo comprendo-**_pensó el dragón**-**_**ha estado encerrada en una jaula sin poder extender sus alas y no sentir lo que es la libertad. Por eso carece de confianza en sí misma, por eso no depende de los demás y piensa en los otros ante que en ella. Ha sufrido y por eso es como es. Pero ahora veo que pudo extender sus alas y salir de su encierro y experimentar la libertad al volar**_**-**concluyó el dragón.

Estuvieron volando por toda el área observando lo hermoso que era todo desde arriba que no se dieron cuenta que el sol se empezaba a ocultar y que un par de ojos los miraba desde abajo desde hace un rato.

-Ella será la siguiente-Jiruho estaba en el sendero que daba a su casa y cargaba con bolsas de compra que había comprado en el pueblo. Al ver a su dragón y a su nueva alumna volando y disfrutando de la sensación de libertad no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír al ver lo bien que esos dos se llevaban. Se dirigió al huerto de su casa y cerca del pozo vio la ropa que Hinata llevaba puesta el día que llegó con Kurogane, lo tomó entre sus manos y se dispuso a lavarle la ropa.

-_"Creo que esta niña será la indicada para llevar esa responsabilidad,____¿No lo crees Kuro?"-_preguntó mentalmente a su dragón (acuérdense que Jiruho al ser el amo de Kurogane ellos están conectados en alma y mente).

**-**_**Sí, creo que lo es-**_le respondió a su amo Jiruho desde su mente mientras volaba en el cielo con una feliz y alegre Hinata en su espalda disfrutando del paisaje y de la libertad por primera vez.

-_"Libertad…"-_pensó la portadora del Byakugan-_"que palabra tan linda".-_

_Y en cierto modo...lo era..._

_~Continuara..._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~

_**Notas de Nanny ying Uchiha: **__¡__Hola! Wow realmente este cap me quedo muuuuuy laaaaargo pero bah ya no importa jeje espero que les haya gustado y wow creo que escribo muy rápido ya que actualice muy rápido jeje O/O._

_Espero que hayan leído el aviso que les deje arriba ¡ah! Y aquí les dejo algunas historias que quiero recomendar para que los lean:_

SasuHina:

Your heart, El elixir del amor, ¿Que es el amor?, Destiny, I'll be there- por Dark Amy-chan

Clan cero- por A.C Akasuna

Una segunda oportunidad, rewrite, el chico del verano- por salem-marion

De cómo los celos vencen la timidez, Solucion- por UchihaHinataChan

Verdades- por Rainy Lady

Interesante, Nuestro amor es un secreto, Regreso a ti- por Konohaa girl

Debe ser invierno- por okashira Janet

Mi melodía- por Pryre-chan

Contacto entre dos mundos, Regalo especial, Caminante de tinieblas- por Luchia-dono

¿Cómo conquistar a un uchiha?- por hinata-kuran

Nobitani- por SasuHinat4evr

Los días lluviosos no son tan malos, No es un capricho, tarareando una canción- por

Razones para vivir, la chica nueva, Juramentos, Empatía- por fangirlx.x

Un regalo del cielo- por ardalus

Solo contigo- por Mizuno Gina

En silencio- por Diminishing Quarter

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- por Kiras70

¿Quién beso a hinata?- por hinata08byakugan

Juegos sexuales, Hinata yo y mi otro yo, Team seven- por Sasha545

Haiiro no Shinju- por Angel de un Ala

El príncipe equivocado- por Athardy-Uchiha

Niño travieso- por Yue Red

Acting, meeting- por Anisita

Novio de Terapia- por Kathleen-14

Zafiro Rojo- por Methy

Justo en el momento preciso- por dani555

Empezando desde cero- por Akemi Hikari-chan

Luna- por Arika yuy Uchiha

You belong to me- por Aika Yami

Los príncipes no existen- por Lady Akari-520

Sufre conmigo- por chipikroou

_Bueno pues espero que les gusten estos fics que recomiendo y en el próximo chapter voy a recomendar ItaHinas jeje es que me gustan mucho y quiero que los lean jeje. Pero mejor les dejo un ItaHina pero es uno en específico que es muy muy muy hermosooo! Jeje se llama:_

Love Is- por Sasha545- ¡espero que les gustee!

_Y agradezco a los que comentaron mi fic ¡de verdad me ayudan mucho! :)_

_Si tienen dudas me lo dicen y yo responderé._

_Y ¿díganme les gusto? _

_Dejen su respuesta en los reviews y yo los leeré y contestaré gustosa._

_Y si encuentran errores ortográficos ¡lo siento! O/O._

_Acepto opiniones, críticas, dudas, maldiciones, halagos, amenazas etc. Jajaja_

_¿Merezco un review?_

_¡Besitos a toditooooossss!_

_**Nanny ying-Uchiha**_


End file.
